Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flush toilet apparatus, and in particular to a flush toilet apparatus for discharging waste with flush water supplied by a jet pump action.
Related Art
Conventionally, as described for example in JP2015-86687A, there are known flush toilet apparatuses comprising a pump unit capable of continuously supplying high force water to a toilet bowl surface.
The toilet spouts flush water from a jet nozzle directly connected to a utility water pipe; the spouting causes water in a reservoir tank to be suctioned into a throat pipe, so that a large flow rate of flush water is supplied to the toilet. In such jet pump units, a constant flow rate valve is installed on the upstream side of the jet nozzle, and the flow rate of water supplied to the jet nozzle is a predetermined rate.
A problem arises, however, in that the flow rate of water supplied to the jet nozzle varies as it passes through the constant flow rate valve, due to conditions such as the utility water pressure at the site, etc. With a jet pump unit, when there is variability in the flow rate supplied to the jet nozzle, flush water in the reservoir tank is suctioned out and supplied to the toilet using flush water discharged from the jet nozzle, therefore variability in the volume of water discharged from the jet nozzle increases even more. Therefore the amount of flush water supplied to the toilet also varies greatly.
As a result, when the flow rate of water supplied from a constant flow rate valve to a jet nozzle increases due to that variability, the flush water volume supplied to the toilet also increases, leading to the problem that water overflows from the bowl surface.
To address the problem, a solution has been conceived whereby a setting is used so that the flow rate of water supplied to the jet nozzle is reduced from the beginning, preventing overflow from the bowl surface when the flow rate of water supplied by the constant flow rate valve to the jet nozzle increases due to that variability. In that case, however, if the flow rate of water supplied from a constant flow rate valve to a jet nozzle is reduced due to that variability, the amount of water supplied to the toilet will decrease even further.
The leads to the problem of reduced flushing performance and poor toilet flushing.